You shouldn't be scared,When you have people who care
by MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It
Summary: Ever since Kim's mother died of cancer when she was 8 she's been abused by her father. She's been hiding from her friends for 8 years (They are 16). What'll happen when the LEAST expected person finds out about her being abused? Will she expose her secret for every one to know?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I was just on the internet the other day trying to help a friend find a song for a project. I came across a child abuse song and I came up with this song-fic . There is more than one song.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It or For the love of a daughter by Demi Lovato, Broken Angel by Boyce Avenue, Broken home by Papa Roach, or Concrete angel by Martina Mcbride.**

**Kim's P.O.V **

People think they know me. They think I'm so tough, confident, and fearless. They think that I am not afraid to put a fight, or that I don't let anyone mess with me. Yet, they couldn't be anymore wrong.

I live my life full of pain and misery. My mom died when I was 8 **(AN: They are all 16)**. She died from lung cancer. About 2 weeks after my mom's funeral my dad started to blame me for my mom's death. Three days later...he started beating me.

My mom always loved me, my dad was an...okay dad. My parents did fight alot sometimes about me. When they would fight about me, my mom would be defending me. While my dad would always find something wrong about me to argue with my mom about.

From The day my mom died to present day I've been abused by my so called 'father'. I hide my cuts and bruises pretty well from my group of friends.

Those friends are Grace O'Doherty, Mika Gregory, Julie Saunders, Eddie Jones, Jerry Martinez, Milton Krupnick, and Jack Brewer. Jack Brewer has been my crush ever since the 'Ricky Weaver' incident.

He could never feel the same way though. I mean he could have any girl in all of seaford. Why would he pick me ? I'm just an ugly, pathetic, broken girl. There has been some close calls though like yesterday...

_~Flashback~_

_The final bell had just rung signaling the end of school. I was at my locker which is in between Mika and Julie. Mika was waiting next to my locker because I was going over to her house to work on a school project. _

_I was getting the books I need when my sleeve rolled up. It rolled up enough so you could my big purple bruise on my wrist that my dad caused last night. I didn't realize that my sleeved rolled up until Mika gasped. _

_She took my wrist gently and asked " Kim! what happened "? I quickly think of an excuse and say " When I was walking home yesterday some idiots were playing wall-ball, and thought it'd be funny to hit the blonde chick walking by ". _

_She says " The nerve of some people. Anyway are you okay? It looks like it hurts ". I nodd and say " Yeah, as long asI don't put too much pressure on it it'll be fine ". She nodds and says " Okay, well let's go then " and we walk off to her house._

_~End of Flashback~_

That was a really close call. It is the end of the day right now. I'm about to head to the dojo when my back starts to burn. I remeber what had happened after school yesterday.

I had forgotten to stop and buy my 'dad' more beer and cigarettes. When I got home I told him and he completely flipped out on me. He turned on our stove grabed me by my hair and pushed me on the stove.

I know have a burn mark on my back the shape of a circle. To make it worse I have cheer and karate practice today. I quickly go to the bathroom and try to do something to make the burn seem unnoticable.

After going through 2 whole bottles of concealer I FINALLY made it look like the burn wasn't there. I made my way to the gym for cheer practice and see only Grace there. I say " Grace, where is everyone "?

She says with her back still acing me " They're in the locker room ". She turns around and she look at me like I'm a ghost I say " What "? She shakes her head and says " Nothing ".

_Well that wasn't weird at all _I thought sarcastically. The rest of the girls come out eventually and we started practicing. A couple times out of the corner of my eye I would see some people staring at me.

I wonder why, after 1 hour practice is over. Grace says " Hey Kim, can we talk for a sec "? I nodd and walk over to her. I say " Sure. What is it "? She says " What happened to your face "?

I give her a confused look and she gives me a small mirror from her bookbag. I look at my face and my eys widen, but quickly go back to normal size. My concealer must have come off 'cause I have a shiner on my right eye, a small cut on my jaw, and and a bruise on my cheek.

Just by the look on her face I know she doesn't believe me, but THANKFULLY decides to drop it. She says "Well..."? I lie straight to her face by saying " I...honestly...don't know ". She says " Here let me clean you up ". I nodd and she starts to clean my face.

When she is done we our goodbye's and I head to karate. Hopefully I can hide everything from them. I walk into the dojo to see Jerry & Eddie sparring. I say " Hey guys " everyone (except Jerry & Eddie) says " Hey Kim ".

I walk into the girls changing room and changed out of my cheer practice clothes. I take a look at the burn on my back. It's definetly gonna leave a scar. I change into a pair of yoga pants and a hollister T-shirt.

I go back out and sit next to Jack on the bench watching Milton fight Jerry. Rudy says " Jack, Kim when they're done you two are up ". We nodd and go back to watching Milton and Jerry.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Jack staring at me. I smile to myself while blushing. Milton ends up winning the fight. Jack and I go to the mats and take our position.

I start by throwing the first punch. He blocks it and gives me a roundhouse kick, but I duck. He throws a punch to my face. I block it, but memories from last night come flooding back into my head.

My Dad. What happened to MY dad ? The one who once loved me. Even if it was just a sliver of love. It was still love.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by someone flipping me. I land on my back...HARD! I groan and the guys rush over to me. They help me sit up and Jack asks " Are you okay, Kim "?

I nodd and say " Yeah, just landed really hard on my back ". " I'll be fine " I lie right to their faces. They all nodd and Rudy says " I think you should go home, Kim, and get some rest ".

I hesitantly nodd and head into the girls locker room. I take off my work-out clothes and change into sweats and a loose T-shirts.

When I leave the locker room I hear Milton say "...just ask her out ". Ask who out, who's he talking to? I really hope it isn't Jack.

Then Jack says " I don't know...I mean I like her. I really really like her ". And I just died I knew he didn't like me so why bother even thinking otherwise.

I don't even bother to listen to the rest of the conversation. I just run out of the dojo and go home PRAYING that my father isn't home.

When I get there I sigh in relief that my father isn't home. I unlock the door and run up to my room. I go into my bathroom, lock the door, sit down on the floor and cry.

**Jack's P.O.V **

After Kim went to the girls changing room. The guys and I went into the boys locker room. Jerry says " So, Jack, did you ask her yet "? I say "What the hell are you talking about Jerry"?

They all say in unison " Kim "! I roll my eyes and say " No ". Milton says " Why don't you just ask her out "? I say " I don't know...I mean I like her. I really really like her ".

Eddie says " Then it shouldn't be a problem asking her out ". I say " Can we NOT talk about my love life. For once ". They shake their heads 'NO' and I say " I gotta get home ".

We say our goodbyes and I skate home. When I get there I see my older brother, Kyle, in the living room with my twin sister, Arianna, and my little sister, Mary, watching TV. I say "Hey guys" they all say " Hey Jack ".

Arianna says " Mom & Dad went on a 5 month buisness trip ". I nodd and say " Okay ". Our parent's both have the same job and it makes them have to travel alot.

My mind drifts off to Kim. Kim. Just thinking of her makes me go crazy. I feel someone slap me and I rub the back of my head and say "OW"!

Arianna says "Sorry, you were zoned out". The Mary says "But Arwy, iz not nice too hit". **(But Ari it's not nice too hit). **I say " Yeah, Ari. It's not nice to hit ".

She rolls her eyes and says " Whatever ". Kyle says "So, Jack, did you ask out your little Cheerleader Ninja yet "? I shake my head 'NO' and this time all three of them slap me on my head.

I rub my head and say "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR "! Kyle says " 'cause dude. You NEED to ask her out. I know you like her a lot, but your never gonna know how she feels if you don't ask her out ".

I sigh and say " you guys are right ". Then Ari says " Of course we are ". I really have a lot to think about.

**So hope you guys like it so far. This is a song-fic story containing more than 1 song. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**BYE! **

**~MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated. I had exams ALL WEEK. SO I was studying. Thanks for the reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It or For the love of a daughter by Demi Lovato, Broken Angel by Boyce Avenue, Broken home by Papa Roach, Concrete angel by Martina Mcbride, or The sun is rising by Britt Nicole. These songs will appear later in the story. P.S. I might be adding more songs to the story as I go along.**

**Chapter 2: Kim's P.O.V (* Also gonna change their ages they are all 17*)**

I was STILL sitting on the bathroom floor crying. I hear a car pulling into the driveway. I look out my window to see my 'dad' getting out of his car. He goes over to the passengers side and opens the door revealing a girl wearing clothes that are WAY too revealing.

I quickly wipe my tears away and wash my face. I look at the time and my eyes widen realizing I have to get to work. Yes, I have a job, four jobs actually. My 'father' makes me pay rent 'cause I am just another person living in his house.

My first job is being a waitress over at Black Angus Steakhouse (I DO NOT OWN). That is where I'm going now, anyway my second job is being part time librarian. My third job is workig at the music store called The Muse's Outlet. My last job is a babysitter for kids in the neighborhood.

I quickly put on my uniform for work & was about to head out the door when someone say "And where do you think your going". I would recognize that voice anywhere. I turn around and see a very pissed father a few feet away from mw. I gulp as he starts to walk over to me.

**Jack's P.O.V **

After my talk with my sibilings I headed up to my room. ALL of my sibilings followed me, I say "Why did you guys follow me"? Ari says "because this conversation is NOT over".

I roll my eyes while groaning & say "C'mon there is nothing to talk about". Kyle says "Yes, there is. You like her she likes you. There's nothing more to it". I say "Everything is almost acurate...except for the fact the Kim likes me which is impossible ".

Mary says "Jackie with Kim everything is possible. That includes her liking you. She's like Kim from the that TV show Kim Possible ". I groan and say "What do you know Mary? You're only 8".

She says "I may be small, but I am very smart for my age. At least that is what grandpa always tells me". Kyle chuckles and says "She's right you know. Jack we all know you like her, but the question is...what's holding you back from telling her how you feel"?

And with that they all left the room. I say in a small voice "Maybe they're right...I just have to figure out the right way to do it and the right time". _Damn! I'm screwed. What am I going to do _I think to myself **(AN: I will only put a few swears here & there).**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I stutter to answer him "I-I h-have t-t-to go to w-work". He grabs my hair and says in my ear "Fine, but just remeber when you get back you'll have a very painful bating waiting for you". I quickly nodd and go to work.

When I get there I quickly put my bag in the break room and get to work. I take down some tables order and give it to the chef. I look to the right of me and see a table full of teenage boys being obnoxious and playing with their food.

One of them yells "HEY, YO! WAITRESS. CLEAN UP ON AISLE 7". I sigh and go over to their table to clean up the mess. While most of them our heading towards the door one of the boys comes over to me and hands me a $50 bill. I smile widely and whisper "Thank you".

He smiles and says "No problem & Sorry about them **(gesturing to the rest of the boys) **. See ya around". I nodd and he leaves, I do a mental happy dance that I already have this months rent and I can use my paycheck to by fodd that taste GOOD. Not food that taste like crap.

After 3 more hours of tiring work later it's time to go home. It's 9:30 at night now & I'm walking home when I get a call from Grace. I press the answer button nd put the phone to my ear. _ME, _**GRACE**

_Hello?_

**Kim! Where are you?!**

_Well hello to you. Anyway I'm walking home. Why?_

**Well everyone kept trying to call and text you but you didn't answer & Jack was flipping out. He thought you got mugged.**

I laugh as she says that

_Don't worry I'm fine make sure to tell him that. I'll see you tomorrow at school._

**Ok, bye KC!**

I laugh at her nickname for me.

_Bye, Graciebelle._

I says as I hang up and I realize I'm in front of my house. I slowly step inside and see my dad and his lady friend sleeping on the couch with only their under garments on. GROSS, mental image in my head. I make my way to my room as silently as possible.

When I make it to my room I change into pajamas. I flopp down on my bed hoping for a good day tomorrow.

_***The next morning***_

I wake up to my father bursting in my room saying, well more like yelling "SHUT THAT ALARM OFF"! I mentally slap myself for not shutting off my alarm. I quickly shut it off and grab my clothes while heading to the shower.

After my shower I head downstairs, but only to recieve a slap in the face. It doesn't faze me because he has randomly given me slaps before. He says "That was for that stupid alarm this morning. Don't let it happen again".

I nod and walk out the door. As I make my way towards school I pray that today will be a good day. When I get in school I see I'm a little early so I head to my locker. When I got everything I needed I close my locker, and as I do I see Miss Applebom and Donna heading towards me.

Miss Applebom says "Kim I need you to tutor someone for health". I sigh and say "Alright who"? Miss Applebom says "Donna". My mouth falls open and I say well more like scream "WHAT"?!

**So that's it for this chapter hope you like it. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**~MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated. My cable got cut of so I had no wi-fi.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It or For the love of a daughter by Demi Lovato, Broken Angel by Boyce Avenue, Broken home by Papa Roach, Concrete angel by Martina Mcbride, The sun is rising by Britt Nicole, or Warrior by Demi Lovato. These songs will appear later in the story. P.S. I might be adding more songs to the story as I go along.**

**Chapter 3: Kim's P.O.V (* Also gonna change their ages they are all 17*) **

Everyone stops and stares at Me, Donna, & Miss Applebom. Miss Applebom says "There's nothing to see here people" and everyone goes back to what they were doing. I say "Why do I have to tutor her? Can't someone else do it"? She shakes her head and says "Your my best student...that's a girl. Besides Donna didn't want Milton to tutor her and she asked for you".

Then she just walks away leaving me with Donna. I stare at her and say "You asked for ME"?! She slightly nodds and then grabbs my wrist and brings me to an empty classroom. She closes the door, and locks it. Then she turns to me and says "Look Kim...the reason why I asked for you to tutor me was because...".

She trailed off and I say "Because what" getting a bit impatient. She sighs heavily and says " because I-I wanted to say...". She got cut off by our History teacher knocking on the door. I went to unlock it.

When I opened the door I said "Sorry Mr. Perez. Donna and I were just having a talk. We were just leaving actually". I leave the classroom with Donna behind me. She says "Forget what I said...Be at my house today after school at 4:30. Got it"? I roll my eyes and say "Yeah, I got it. But I need you adress".

This time she rolls her eyes and says "Do you have pen and paper"? I nod while giving her a sticky note and a pencil. She writes down her adress and gives it to me. She says "See ya later Crawford" and slightly smile at me before walking away.

I just stand there in the middle of the hallway confused and dumbfounded. I think to myself _That is the first time she called me Crawford, not Crawfish. _I shake my head and head off the Honors Math. On my way there I realize I have to tell my 'father' about me going over Donna's house.

I figured I can call him at lunch. When I get to my math class Milton is the only one there considering he gets to every class 10 minutes early. I wave and say "Hey Milton" he say "Hey Kim. So anything interesting happen to you today, because something happened to me".

I say "Yes. Something did happen, and what happened to you"?! He smiles widely and says "Julie and I FINALLY had our first kiss...but at the same tme i was our first make-out session". My mouth flies open and I start to squeal like a school girl.

Milton acts and dresses like a semi-normal teen. He is still a teen einstein and still reads ALOT. He says dreamily "Yeeaahh. Anyway what happened with you. Did Jack ask you out on a date"?!

I roll my eyes and say "No, and Donna was actually being NICE to me and she said my last named right. Oh and let's not forget she SMILED at me"! His eyes bulge out of is head and he says "Donna. Donna Tobin. The same Donna Tobin who always called you Craw_fish_. The same Donna who always flirts with your man? That Donna"?! I nod and say "Mhmm...and by the way Jack is NOT my man", then I sit in my seat next to Milton.

He says while smiling a little devilish "Not YET my dear, Kim, not yet. But trust me it will happen eventually. I know how much you like him. You'll see, Kim, you'll see". I smile at him and then some students start to pile in and after 2 minutes the teacher comes in and we start our lesson

*RRRRRIIINNNGGG* the bell signaling the end of class just rang. As I gather up my things Imy thoughts bring me to what Milton had told me before class _Trust me it'll happen eventually. You'll see, Kim, you'll see. _Those words kept playing in my head. I pushed the thought in the back of my head for now.

When I get to my locker I see Julie waiting at my locker. She Sees me and smile while motioning for me to come to her. When I got to her we did our little hand shake. She says "So did Milton tell you already"? I said "If it's about your first make-out session with each other then, yes, I already know".

She says "No, it's not about that. But I told him I wanted to tell you. No fair! Anyway, it's about Jack". I say "What about him" she looks nervous and I say "Just tell me, Jules, it can't be that bad". She takes a deep breath and say "well you know how Jack and Cathy Davishave gone on a couple dates here and there"?

I nod as she continues "well he...asked her to be his girlfriend...and she said yes". That's when my heart shattered into millions of pieces. Julie notices my shocked yet sad expression and says "Are you okay"? I nod while taking a shaky breath. I say "Yeah, yeah. I'll uh be alright".

She smile and gives me a tight hug. It took all of my will power not to scream in pain. Considering that cut my dad gave me a week and a half ago was still healing. By looks of it, it's gonna take a little while longer to heal. We let go and she say "C'mon You and I have free period next so I was thinking we could go to the music store on the next street ".

I laugh and say "I think you just read my mind". We walk out of school and before we go into the music store I work at (They don't know I work there) we go into starbucks next door. I get a frappucino** (1) (Authors note for this at the bottom of the chapter)** and Julie gets a Raseberry Latte.

When we walk in to music store we are immeadietly greated by Scarlett, who every one calls Scar, she is one of my co-workers. She is 19 years old and has chesnut brown hair with jade-green eyes. She says "Hey Kim. Hey Julie". We smile at her and sya in unison "Hey Scar". I say "So, what's up" while flopping down on one of the bean bag chairs.

Scar says "Nothing much. There were some really annoying customers. Take about a pain in my ass". I laugh and see Julie paying for something at the register. She comes back over and says "Sorry. I needed to get something". I shrug it off and we continue our conversation.

I check my watch and my eyes widen. I say "Julie our next class starts in 8 minutes". Her eyes widen too. We both say a quick goodbye to Scar and finish our drinks. We were freaking out because it takes us 5 minutes to get here, and 5 to get back.

We finally arrive at school and grab our bookbags to head for class. I have Honors science while she has honors math. I got in the classroom and sat down in my seat exactly 1 minute before the teacher came in.

_***Time Skip (to the end of the day)***_

I think to myself _FINALLY IT'S THE END OF THE DAY!_ Ever since lunch I couldn't get this feeling out of me that keeps telling me I forgot to do something. I shrug it off and start to walk home. On my way I start to get bored and oull out my Ipod. The song "Warrior" by Demi Lovato comes on (AN: I suggest you actually play the song at this point. It'll give this chapter a nice ring to it when it's read)

_**This is a story I never told **_

_**I gotta get this off my chest to let it go**_

_**I need to take back the light inside you stole**_

_**You're a criminal**_

_**And you steal like you're a pro**_

_**All the pain and the truth**_

_**I wear like a battle wound **_

_**So ashamed, so confuse**_

_**I was broken and bruised **_

_**[Chorus]:**_

_**Now I'm a warrior**_

_**Now I've got thicker skin**_

_**I'm a warrior **_

_**I'm stronger than I've ever been **_

_**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**_

_**I'm a warrior**_

_**And you can never hurt me again**_

_**[End]**_

_**Out of the ashes, I'm burning like fire**_

_**You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar**_

_**I've got shame, I've got scars**_

_**That I will never show**_

_**I'm a survivor**_

_**In more ways than you know **_

_**Cause all the pain and the truth **_

_**I wear like a battle wound**_

_**So ashamed, so confused**_

_**I'm not broken or bruised **_

_**[Chorus]:**_

_**'Cause now I'm a warrior**_

_**Now I've got thicker skin**_

_**I'm a warrior**_

_**I'm stronger than I've ever been **_

_**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**_

_**I'm a warrior**_

_**And you can never hurt me**_

_**[End]**_

_**There's a part of me I can't get back**_

_**A little girl grew up too fast**_

_**All it took was once, I'll never be the same **_

_**Now I'm taking back my life today**_

_**Nothing left that you can say **_

_**Cause you were gonna take the blame anyway**_

_**[Chorus]: **_

_**Now I'm a warrior**_

_**I've got thicker skin**_

_**I'm a warrior**_

_**I'm stronger than I've ever been**_

_**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in **_

_**I'm a warrior**_

_**And you can never hurt me again**_

_**[End]**_

_**No oh, yeah, yeah**_

_**You can nevr hurt me again**_

_**[End of song] **_

I absolutely love this song. The lyrics mezmorize me. Some of the lyrics I can connect to. Like _This is a story I never told_: my life is a story I never told. _A little girl grew up to fast _: when I was a little girl I grew up too fast. Actually now that I think about...most of the song describes me and my life. I will become a warrior eventually.

I realized I'm in front of my house. I sigh and walk inside. When I walk in I am immeadietly met with my father's angry expression. He says "Get in here you worthless little witch" and he pulls me in the house. I try to run up the stairs to my room, but he pulls me by my ankle. That causes me to fall down.

I got a good look at my so called father and realize he has a knife in his hand. He had an angry expression. All I knew was...this was gonna be one hell of a beating.

**Jacks' P.O.V**

So here's the deal I know everyone thinks I should have asked Kim out. But positive things can come out of mine and Cathy's relationship. Like Kim would get jealous and tell me wether or not she feels the same way as I do about her. Or I could use Cathy to get over my feelings for Kim. I was driving (AN: yes, I'm gonna have them all be driving) to the dojo right now on my way to practice. Usually I walk with Kim, but she said she had to tutor someone health after school. So she wouldn't be at practice.

When I get to the dojo I see Jerry sparring with Eddie. Julie and Grace working on bo staffs, and Mika working on breaking aboard. While Milton is sitting on the bench waiting to see who wins the spar. Oh, yeah I forgot to mention the rest of the girls joined the dojo. I say "Hey guys" the responses I got were "Hey" "Sup yo" "Hello" "Salutations" "Hey Jack" "Greetings".

Rudy comes out and say "Guess what, Guess what just happened"?! I say "You got a date"? Julie says "Your beard is growing"? Grace says "You got a new car"? Eddie says "You bought a horse"? Jerry says "You got bit by a snake"? Mika says "Tootsie ate your phone again"? Milton says "You won the lottery"?

Rudy responds to all our questions by saying "No. No. No. No. No. Yes, but that's not the point. I wish". We all roll our eyes and Grace says "Well, then what is the news". He said "Well you know the tournament against the Black dragons in 2 weeks"?

We all nod not knowing where he was going with this. He continues "Well the Seaford News channel wants to tape it LIVE. Then whoever wins the tournament gets to go on CRUISE FOR 1 MONTH"! We all start jumping up and down while screaming like we're 5.

Rudy stopps jumping and says "Where's Kim"? I say "She had to tutor someone after school". He nods and he seems a bit uncomfortable. I pretty sure everyone noticed it, but we decided to let it go. Rudy says "I'm gonna be in my office if anyone needs me" and then he walks into his office.

Julie says " Sooo Jack..." trailing off. I say "what"? Mika says "We just wanted to ask you...um...why did you ask Cathy to be your girlfriend"? _Oh man, I gotts think of something quick! _I thought to myself. "Well...I really like her so I asked her" I lied.

All everyone says is "Oh" and everyone goes back to what they were doing. I wonder what that was about?

** Kims' P.O.V **

When I said it was gonna be one hell of a beating. I couldn't be any more wrong. It was much worse than that. To sum it up I have a long cut across my stomach, alot more bruises on my arms and legs, and a couple scratches on my face and arms.

My father left me on the floor in pain after he was finished with me. I literally had to drag myself up the stairs to the bathroom. When I finally got to the bathroom I cleaned myself up and just stared at my reflection. Everyone thought I was the tough yet girly type of girl who isn't afraid of anything. But all those people couldn't be more wrong.

My mother always told me 'Never let a man hurt you in any way' and 'Always stick up for yourself' 'Never let your guard down'. And my all time favorite 'The best thing you can do in life is follow your heart. Take risks. Don't just take the safe and easy choices because you're afraid of what might happen. Don't have any regrets and know that everything happens for a reason'.

I miss my mom and I wish she was here. I shake my head to help me stop thinking about it. I look at my clock and the digital numbers read 4:01. I grab all the things that I need for Donnas' tutoring lesson and head out. I was supposed to work today at the music store and at the resturant, but my bosses gave me the week off with pay.

I arrive at Donnas' house at 4:25 I probably walked really slow because of my bruised legs. It really hurts to walk. I ring the doorbell twice and when the door opens my jaw drops to the floor.

**Now your probably wondering what Kim saw. You'll just have to wait and find out. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (1) The first person to guess what kind of frappucino I was thinking of at the time I will give them a shout out in the next chapter.**

**'Til next time...Bye**

**~MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**


	4. Chapter 4 (long)

**Hey guys I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated. Some things happened to my laptop, but I'm not gonna go into detail. **

**Ayway I'm back and I will try to make this chapter as long as I can. Even if I have to combine it with another chapter to make it longer I will. This is my apology gift to all of you. I'm gonna try to update my stories as fast as possible.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It or For the love of a daughter by Demi Lovato, Concrete angel by Martina Mcbride, Warrior by Demi Lovato, or When she cries by Britt Nicole. These songs will appear later in the story. P.S. I might be adding more songs to the story as I go along.**

**Chapter 4: Rudys' P.O.V (I wanted to do someone different. It's gonna be a short POV)**

I can not believe this is happening! We are all jumping up and down, but I don't see Kim anywhere. I say "Where's Kim?" Jack says "She had to tutor someone after school" I nod a bit uncomfortable. Usually she calls me when she doesn't come to practice. The last time she didn't come to practice I was driving home and I saw her bloody and bruised, while crying under the big cherry blossom tree at the far end of the park. I say "I'm gonna be in my office if anyone needs me."

**Kims' P.O.V (AN: whenever you see this **

**(?) It either means spelling error or I forgot how to spell that word) **

Donna was at the other side of the door looking like a normal, not at all slutty, girl. She smiled genuienly (?) at me and said "Hey Kim." I slightly wave and say "Hi Donna, um quick question what happened to the Donna that is always rude, obnoxious, and self-centered?"  
She says "I'll explain in a little my parents want to meet you."

I slightly smile and say "Sure." I follow her inside and gawk at her her house she says "I know, it's cool right. My mom owns a resturant and my dad is a doctor." I nod as her parents come into view. Her mother says "Hi, you must be Kim. It's great to meet you. I'm Kathy an this is my husband, Luke." I smile as I shake their hands and say "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Donna says "Kim and I are gonna go into my room so we could study." They both nodd and her father asks "Why don't you stay for dinner, Kim?" I think for a second and say "I'd love to." They nod and then walk through the archway. I follow Donna up to her room on our way to her room I say "Your parents are nice."She opens the door to her room and says "Yeah, but they have their moments." I slightly laugh and sit on a bean bag chair while she sits on her bed.

I say "Okay, before we start you owe me an explanation." She looks at the floor and sighs. She looks up and says "When I was a kid I was bullied alot. I was never popular or acted like a slut. I changed to that person because I thought that if I become someone who's mean and obnoxious people wouldn't treat me like that."

I was shocked at what just came out of her mouth. "Well than I'm sorry for everything I ever said that offended you. If I knew this was all an act, I would've never said anything like that. Oh and just one more question. All those time when you flirted with Jack, was that all an act too?"

She nods and I smile while sighing in relief. She says "I know you have a big crush on Jack." To my she says another thing that shocks me "I have a crush on Brody."

I jump up and down like a 5 year old girl on a sugar high while squeling. Donna says a little annoyed yet amused "Are you done yet?" I nod and say "We'll finish later. We have some studying to do." She groans while throwing her head back, but she gets her book anyway. I laugh silently as I check my phone for for any missed calls or texts.

I had 10 un-read text and 2 missed calls. The texts were from the guys and the girls obviously. I didn't read them cause I was too busy worrying about why my father called me twice and left a voicemail. I put my phone away for now and say "Let's get started."

**Kims' Fathers' P.O.V (a twist)**

I got out of my car, slammed the door, and stomped into my house. I took a big gulp of my bottle of vodka and threw it across the room. I looked around the house for that thing I call my daughter. I look in the living room first, since that's where I left her.I need to let my anger out. She isn't anywhere. I growl in frustration and call her. It rings, but it goes to voicemail. I call her one more time and again it goes to voicemail, but this time I leave a message I say _"Listen here, and listen good you little lieling, low-life, useless, pice of trash. I come home all mad about something, and I expect my punching dummy , a.k.a you, to be at the house! I swear to god, when you get home you'll have something very painful waiting for you." _I ended the call and stomped upstairs to my closet where I keep all of my torture weapons. I take out my hunting knife, my whip, and a bat. I smile eveily and head downstairs.

**(P.S. From now on I will probably describe the beatings. I usually don't write the beatings, but I think I should.)**

**Jacks' P.O.V **

Practice just finished and the gang and I are heading to Phil's. Grace says "Kim isn't answering me. I am getting very frustrated." We laugh at her and Mika says "Why don't you call her one more time. If she doesn't answer we'll go to her house to see if she alright." Grace exhales and says "Ok." She dials Kims' number and puts it on speaker. After 3 rings she picks up the phone (_Kim_, **Us**, Donna)

_Hello?_

**Hey Kim, why haven't you answered any of our texts? (Grace)**

_Well, I had my phone on silent. 'Cause I'm tutoring Donna I had to-_

Julie cut her off

**Wait, you're tutoring Donna?! As in Donna Tobin?**

_Yeah and she actually really nice and we're not killing each other._

**Ok I'm confused, like JERRY confused anyone with me? (Mika)**

We all nod in agreement as we hear Kim laughing along with someone else. Who I'm guessing is Donna.

_It was all an act. She just told me. She was bullied when she was younger, so she thought that if she becomes that type of person no one will treat like that. _

**Does anyone else feel bad? (Julie)**

We all raise our hands and I say

**Donna, we're sorry about everything we ever said or did to you that hurt your feelings.**

It's ok, Jack, and I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you and all those times I made you feel awkward. To be honest I don't even like you that way.

I pump my fist and mouth 'YESS!'

I'm also sorry to the rest of you for everything I ever did to you guys. Can you guys forgive me and we can all be friends?

**I'd like that. What about you guys? (Grace)**

We all nod and say something along the line's of 'that would be great'.

_Well we gotta go Donna's mom invited me to stay for dinner and a girl gotta so see ya guys later _

**BYE! (All of us)**

She hung up the phone and then grace picked up her phone and put it in her bag. Milton says "Well, that was definetly unexpected." We all nod as Eddie says "So, Jack, why did you pump your fist and mouth "YESS!" when Donna said she didn't like you that way?" I shrugged and said "Cause I don't like her that way, and I was happy to find out it was all an act." Then Grace says in a sad tone "Right. 'Cause you like Cathy." All of their gazes drop to the floor. I sigh and run a hand through my perfectly lucious (?) hair.

I say "Can I tell you guys something ?" They all nod instantly confused. I say "I don't like Cathy" their eyes widen and they scream in unison "YES! HALLEJUILAH !" Everyone in the resturant looks at us like we're crazy. Then Grace screams "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKIN AT?!" They all turn back to what they were doing, obviously afraid of Grace. Jerry says "Wait, if you don't like Cathy then why are you dating her?" I exhale loudly and say "So I can get over my feelings for someone else." They at stare at me and I say "What?" They roll their eyes and Mika says "Who's the person you have feelings for?"

I scratch the back of my neck and say nervously "Oh, you know. Ummm Kim." When I say her name their eyes bug out of their head and their mouths drop to the floor. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry all whisper/scream "YES! I KNEW IT!" While the girls stay frozen I was about to say something to the guys when Mika says "I'm gonna go in the kitchen for a minute. Grace, Julie, you coming with me?" They both nod and follow her into the kitchen. The guys and I peekthrough that oven window thing from our booth. We see the girl screaming and jumping and shaking people. Then Mika yells something in the language that nobody understands. The girls come out like nothing ever happened. They sit back down and Grace says "So you finally admitt it."

I nod and say "Yeah, well it took me a while to figure it out myself." The girls just shake their head while smiling and laughing a little. Rudy running in and says "Hey guys 2 things. 1) Jack did you FINALLY admitt that you have feelings for Kim to the gang? and 2) We're having a longer practice tomorrow, so someone tell Kim she has to be there." We all nos and I say "Yeah, I did. Why?" Rudy yells while running out of phil's "HAHA SAM! YOU OWE ME $10!" I shake my head and slightly laugh. I say "What is it with Rudy and making bets?" They all shrug and Phil comes out with the check, while humming loudly to some foreign song. We all leaves Phil's and say good bye. We all live some-what close to each other, but we all have different plans for the rest of the night.

I start making my way home and hope to see Kim tomorrow.

**Kims' P.O.V **

As I grab my stuff Luke says "Come over anytime, Kim." I smile and say "Thanks, and thanks for dinner, Kathy, it was delicious." She says coming out of the kitchen "No problem, and here I made some cookies and brownies. I wanted you to have some." She hands me a plate and I smile and say "Thank you again, but I should get going. My dad id probably wondering where I am. I'll see you tomorrow, Donna, and thanks for dinner, Kathy and Luke."

As I walk out the door they scream in unison "Bye Kim!" I shut the door behind me and start making my way home. I take out one of the cookies Kathy made and take a bite. Instantly my mouth is filled with warmness and chocolate.

As I continue walking I remember how when I was little I would make cookies with my mom. Tears start to form in my eyes, but I blink them away. After a few minutes I'm standing in front of my house and I notice my dads' crappy car parked in the driveway. I start getting nervous 'cause usually he's not home at this time.

I walk up to the front door, but before I open it I put the plate Kathy gave me in my bookbag.I open the door and I am immeadietly punched in the face. I fall to the ground as my father closes the door and locks it. I get up and try to run away, but my father catches me. It's a good thing my bookbag slid under the couch.

He says very angrily "Where were you. I left you right here on the floor. I come back a couple hours later and your gone. Prepare for hell!" I gulp and he takes out his whip. He pushes me to the ground and hits my back with the whip. I scream "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" as he whips my back various times.

When he finishes whipping me he takes out his hunting knife. He starts to make deep cuts of my arms and some on my legs. I bite my lip to keep me from screaming and so far it's working. He takes his knife and digs it into my left cheek gliding it across my cheek leaving a huge cut. Before heading out the dorr he says "You're lucky I didn't use the bat. I'm gonna be gone for a week I'm going with my pals to New York. See ya later, bitch." and just like that he's gone.

I finally let it all out, I pull my knees up to my chest. Completely ignoring the scorching pain shooting through my body. I let out the loud choked sobs releasing all the pain and misery that my father had caused me over and over and over ever since I was 8 years old. After what seemed like hours I heard a voice saying _"Why do you let him do this to you Kimmy?" _

I immeadietly recognize my mothers' voice. I say to my mother wherever she is.

"I don't really have a choice. He's stronger than me. If I try to fight back I'll just end up getting more hurt." _"_

_Sweetheart, all you need to do is ask for help and guidence. From God, From me, From your friends." _

I shake my head 'no' "I can't tell them. If I tell them then they'll report it to the police, Dad will get taken away, and I'll be put into an orphanage and I'll never see any of them ever again. I'll never get to tell Jack how I feel about him."

"_Kimmy,things will be alright and I cantell you right now if you tell someone good things will come out of it. Trust me, honey, I know. Now as far as your feelings for your friend,Jack, he'll always be there for you. In more ways than you know." _

"What do you mean?"

"_He feels the exact same way as you do about him." _

Now I'm really confused "But he's dating Cathy Davis."

She laughs _"He only dating her so he can get over his feelings for you. Because he thinks you don't have feeling for him."_

I was about to respond, but she said _"My time here is done, Kimmy, I love you and I know you love me. You'll know what to do when the time comes." _Then the voice vanished I slightly smile to myself. I look up to the sky and say "Thank you, God" and I pick my self up from the floor **(AN: Yes, I'm gonna have some religious stuff in this story...Sue me.)**. I was bleeding in some places, but the bleeding stopped and all my cuts had already started turning into scabs I smile and say "I needed a miracle...and it looks like I got one."

I walk, well limp, to the bathroom to check out the cut that I'm sure will leave a scar. When I look into the mirror my eyes widen and I bring my hand up slowly to touch it. I wince as my finger touch the wound. The cut is 3 1/2 inches long and is the only cut I have that isn't starting to form a scab. It started to bleed a little so a took a paper towel, wet it, and put pressure on it. Although it hurts like hell, I need to stop the bleeding. How am I gonna hide this from everyone at school and at the dojo?

===========Line Skip================

**Tomorrow Morning Seaford High. Jacks' P.O.V **

I woke up to see the sun shining bright in my room and my mom standing next to the curtains. I groan and say "Five more minutes" she shakes her head and says "You're gonna be late for school." Then she leaves my room. I roll out of bed and get dressed. I go downstairs only to find my dad looking at the news paper and my mom drinking coffee. I grab an apple and say "I'm gonna head to school. Bye guys Love you." and walk out the door.

I walk into to school and see the beautiful blonde, a.k.a Kim, at her locker. I walk over to her and tap her on the shoulder while saying "Hey Kim." She turns around and gives me a smile, but the only thing I notice is the cut on her left cheek. My eyes widen and I say "Kim, what happened?" She rolls her eyes and says "Nothing happened. It's just a little cut." I shake my head and say "That's more than just a little cut. That thing is like three inches long." The gang walks up to us before she could respond. Eddie, Milton and Jerry are all arguing and Kim asks "What are they arguing about?" Mika says "Which TV show is better." Then Julie says "Um Kim. Why is there a huge cut on your cheek?"She says "It's nothing. I just fell and scraped it on a loose nail in my bedroom." Donna comes up to us and stands next to Kim. She says "Hey Guys." and we all just smile at her.

She is dressed like her normal self and is actually nice. She says "Oh! and, Kim, did you do what my dad told you to do for that cut." She nods and says "Yeah, tell him thanks by the way." Then I see Cathy coming our way I say "Hey guys, I'll see you later, I need to talk to Cathy." Then I walk over there to break-up with her.

**Kims' P.O.V **

I say "Okay, everybody know the plan?" Everyone nods and I say "Okay, Jerry, Eddie, Milton it's go time." They nod and head off to go get Jack and "listen in" on my conversation with the girls. I figured to test this theory on wether he likes me or not. So we all came up with a plan. Donna says "Here we go. Here we go." Grace says "Kim, why don't you just tell him." Out of the corner of my eye I see the guys pull Jack behind the wall 3 feet away from us. I say "You know why. He's dating Cathy. He deserves someone better than me. Besides he doesn't even like, so why on earth would I tell Jack how I feel about him." Then something happens. Something not at all part of the plan.

Jack comes out from behind the wall and says "Well, you'll never know what I'd say if you don't." I slowly turn around with my eyes wide and say nervously "Hey Jack." Then I quickly say "Gotta go." I turn around and run.

**And that's it for this chapter. Now I know it's a crappy ending, but I'll make the next chapter interesting. I give you two hints**

**1) KICK!**

**2) Someone finds out Kims' secret**

**Stay tuned and Review. **

**~MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**


	5. Chapter 5 (Really long)

**Hey guys I'm gonna try to update my stories as fast as possible. I wrote a new one and I'm taking over someone else's story so, please, give me some time. I'm trying to make all my chapter updates long.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kickin It or any of the songs I post in chapters. **

**By the way some of you may be wondering why a decent amount of my stories have to with abuse. The reason why is because I'm against abuse. I think it's wrong of someone to do that to one another. Whether it's a husband to a wife, a mother/father to a daughter/son, a boyfriend to a girlfriend (sometimes it's the other way around, but it's more like the bf to the gf. Same goes for husband & wife). **

_**Previously on 'You shouldn't be scared, when you have people who care' **_

_I figured to test this theory on wether he likes me or not_.

_"Kim, why don't you just tell him." _

_"You know why. He's dating Cathy. He deserves someone better than me. Besides he doesn't even like me , so why on earth would I tell Jack how I feel about him." _

_Then something happens. Something not at all part of the plan. _

_Jack comes out from behind the wall "Well, you'll never know what I'd say if you don't." _

_I slowly turn around with my eyes wide "Hey Jack. Gotta go." I turn around and run. _

* * *

**Chapter 5: Jack's POV **

"Hey Jack. Gotta go." Then she turned around and ran.

"WAIT! KIM?!" The guys come out from behind the wall "Dude, what was that all about?" Jerry says. "Oh, man. What's wrong with me?! I probably just ruined everything didn't I."

They nod and Grace sits next to me "It's not too late to go after her and fix everything" she says. "She's right. We know you like her...A LOT! So go get your dream girl!" Julie says. I smile "Thanks guys" I say as I run in the direction Kim ran in. By the time I finished running I ended up in the schools garden, Kims favorite place. I quietly walk up behind her and tap her shoulder.

**(Jack**, _Kim_)

She turns around and her eyes go wide. She was about to turn and run but I grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

_"JACK! LET ME GO!" _she screams.** "NO! We have to talk"** I say to her calmly. She stops struggling to get out of my grip. _"No, we don't. I already know what you're going to say. So I might as well save myself the heart ache." _**"Kim you don't know what I would say. Can I at least tell you what I would say?" **

She looked at the ground and sighed _"Fine, but I already know what you're going to say." _I shake my head **"Kim, I don't like you-" **she cut me off _"I knew it. Just leave me alone." _She gets out of my grip and tries to run back into school, but I grab her wrist and spin her around. Then I do something I never thought I'd do.

I smashed my lips into hers and after 10 seconds she kissed back. The kiss was full of love and passion. It was blissful and sweet. At that moment it felt like we were the only people left in the world.

My arms snaked around her waist and her went around my neck. It's a good thing we're at lunch I thought. She slowly pulls away from the kiss smile slightly. **"You didn't let me finish. I don't like you I love you." **Her eyes widen _"Y-You do?!" _I nod _"Well when I said that I liked you..it was an understatement. I love you too." _

I was about to kiss her again but she said _"Stop!" _I looked at her confused _"Jack, you're dating Cathy. And you kissed me. That's cheating. " _**"Kim-" **_"Oh My God Now you two are gonna break up" _**"Kim calm-" **_" I don't want you guys to break up because of me. Oh My God." _**"KIM! Calm down" **She stops her rant and looks at me **"Kim I broke up with Cathy this morning." **_"You did?!" _I nod.

She smiles and I hug her close. When we pull away she says _"Why?" _

**"Why what?" **

_"Why did you choose me? There are so many other girls that are better then me, that you can have, and you choose me." _

**"Because you're the only girl who loves me for me, not for my looks. Because everything about you is real. You're real. And you're beautiful, outgoing, smart, strong and so much more Kim."**

_"You really think all of those things about me?" _ I nod.

_"I don't deserve you Jack. I'm just some ugly, pathetic, worthless girl who no one cares about." _I was shocked by what just came out of her mouth.

**"No you're not Kim, and people care about you. The guys, Me, Grace, Mika, and Julie, Rudy, your parents" **

I saw a tear roll down her cheek but didn't bring it up.

**"Are you always this insecure about yourself?" **

She nods _"But they're not insecurities if they're true."_

**"Kim, listen to me, none of that is true. Whoever told you that, they don't what they're talking about. I love you just the way you are. **

**You may think you're ugly, but in reality you're beautiful. And believe me you're not worthless, because I can't live without you"**

She smiles and sheds a few tears before pulling me into another kiss. When we break apart I say "Kim would you do me the honor of making my dream come true. That you will finally be mine"."Of course I would. And believe me the honor is all mine." She says.

* * *

We walk back into school hand-in-hand we head to our lockers to wait for the gang so we can head to class. Since our lockers are right next to each other we didn't have to let go. The gang walks up to us . "Hey guys" Kim and I say unison with our hands still intertwined, but the gang didn't notice.

"Hey. So did you guys work everything out?" Donna asks. We nod and Grace asks "Is everything okay between you two ?" "Couldn't be any better." I say. "What do you mean?" Milton says. Kim and I hold up our intertwined hands and the gangs eyes widen as the gasp. "Wait, so you two are...a couple!" Mika says. We nod and everyone starts screaming and jumping up and down.

Kim and I laugh at their reactions. Jerry says "WE GOTTA TELL EVERYONE!" and he runs into the cafeteria with everybody following him. All of a sudden the only thing you hear is "KICK PREVAILED! KICK! KICK! KICK! KICK!" The bell rang meaning lunch is over and that little fiasco is over and done with.

The whole gang has music after lunch so we walk to music class. Everyone kept smiling, exchanging money, and squealing and or screaming. When we arrived at music we all sit next to each other. Ms. Swift says "Ok class. We're going to do a project. I will pick two names out of a hat and those two people will be partners for this project." We all nod as she picks the first two names "Jerry and Grace." "Nick and Miley" "Luke and Bella" "Anna and Tony "Julie and Eddie" "Milton and Emma" "Jack and Mika" "Donna and Randy" "And lastly Kim and Brody".

Normally I would be mad that Kim's going to be working with Brody. But we're on good terms now, because I know he likes Donna not Kim. "Okay class for the project I want each group to create something that represents music or is music. You can do a dance number, an art presentation, write a song or perform a cover of one, a power point anything basically. This is the last grade before Thanksgiving break. So it's going to count double. You can start working or brainstorming now. The project will be due next Tuesday. So you have 1 week. I'll give you the rest of the period."

Everyone switched seats so they can sit next to their partner. I sat next to Mika and we started thinking of what we could do.

**Kims' POV **

Since Brody and I are already sitting next to each other we just start working. "Okay, so I was thinking maybe we could write a song. Or do a cover." I say "I like the idea of writing it." Brody says. "Okay, so you wanna start working on the music and lyrics tonight or tomorrow?" I ask "Tonight is good" He says.

* * *

*Line Skip*

The bell just rang signaling the end of the school day. Brody and Julie are the only two that I have History with. "Come over my house at 3 and we can get started." (It's 2:40) He nods and says "See ya later." I go to my locker and grab my Trig book and my science book & notebook, and make my way out of school.

My house is almost 6 miles from school, so it's a semi-long walk. As I was walking I remembered my dad was in NY for a week, I silently thank God, now I don't have to run home. I grab my Ipod and headphones and start listening to my music. *Music starts playing*

** "If This Was A Movie"**

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_  
_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_  
_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_  
_Even though I know you're not there_  
_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_  
_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_  
_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_  
_When time stood still and I had you_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_I know people change and these things happen_  
_But I remember how it was back then_  
_Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughing_  
_'Cause nothing like this ever happened to them,_  
_Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_  
_Flashback to the night when you said to me,_  
_"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you_  
_Not before I knew how much I had to lose"_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there,_  
_If you're somewhere,_  
_If you're moving on,_  
_I've been waiting for you._  
_Ever since you've been gone_  
_I just want it back the way it was before._  
_And I just wanna see you back at my front door._  
_And I say_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would before you said it's not that easy_  
_Before the fight, before I locked you out_  
_But I take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_  
_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_  
_Baby, what about the ending_  
_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now, whoa_  
_Thought you'd be here by now_

Until the song finished I didn't even realize I singing along. After about 15 or so minutes I am in front of my house. I open the door and I am met with a comfortable silence. I smile to myself knowing that I can have some peace for once. I walked into the kitchen only to be with a big suprise.

Standing there was my dad with his arms crossed and a very pissed off expression. I gulp and he grabbed my shirt and pushed me against the wall. He punched me in the gut and slapped me across the face. He let me drop to the ground "WHERE WERE YOU?!" I tried to answer but he punched me so hard that I couldn't even talk. He grabbed my arm and twisted it. I screamed in agony "ANSWER ME BITCH!"

He grabbed his whip and swung it at my stomach. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Blood gushed out of my wound and I fell on my back. I felt like I was going to pass out any second. My father took a gun out his belt holster and shot the ceiling above me. He smiled evily and exited the house. I started seeing colorful dots everywhere, but I felt myself being lifted up and carried away just before the ceiling gave through.

I looked up to see who carried me away. When I looked up I saw Brody, a colorful Brody, but Brody non the less. I smiled faintly before my body shut down.

**Brody's POV (starts off a couple minutes before)**

I walked up to Kim's front, and I was about knock when I heard someone scream "WHERE WERE YOU?!" I back away from the door, suddenly very curious and slightly confused, and walk around the house to the back door. Luckily it was unlocked. I step quietly through the door as I hear a scream. I get closer to the sound and peer my head around the corner.

What I saw scared me for life. I saw Kim falling to the ground holding her bleeding stomach, and a man in front of her holding a whip. The man looked a little like Kim. Maybe that's her father. Anyway the man pulls a gun out and holds it up to the ceiling and then pulls the trigger. He exits the house and as he closes the door I run to Kim's side.

I take a look at her stomach and automattically regret it. I can't even describe how disturbing the sight is. I look up and see that the ceiling is about to crack. I quickly pick up Kim bridal style and move out of the way. I run out the front door and Kim looks up at me.

She smiles faintly at me before her body goes limp. I stop running and sit on the side walk with Kim on my lap. I grab my phone and map quest the nearest hospital. It's literally just around the corner. I put my phone away, pick up Kim an run to the hospital. Once I get through the doors I scream "HELP! I NEED A DOCTOR NOW!"

A nurse and a doctor come in my direction. Their eyes widen ans the nurse gets a gurney while the doctor says to me "What happened to her?!" "I don't know. I went over to her house to work on a project and found her like this under a ceiling that was about to fall through." I partcially lie "Can you help her?" I ask. "We can try. Set her down on the gurney." I do as he says and they rush her into the emergency room.

The nurse told me to wait in a special waiting room. She leads me to the waiting room and says she'll tell me when she has any news. I slump down into a chair and take out my phone again. I dial Jack's phone number and wait for him to pick up.

*Ring...Ring...Rin- "Hey Brody. What's up?"

* * *

**Jack's POV **

I'm at the dojo with the gang waiting for Rudy to show up. The big tournament is in 3 days and Rudy wants us to practice hard. Kim told Rudy that she's gonna be late. We're all stretching on the mats wondering where Rudy could be. My phone starts ringing and Jerry tosses it to me. Milton says "Who is it?" I look at the caller ID and say "It's Brody"

I press the 'answer' button and say "Hey Brody. What's up?" into the phone. "Hey Jack is everyone with you?" He says "Yeah why?" I say "You guys need to come to St. Anne's hospital on Jackson Street." He says "Why? What happened?" I ask "Kim's in the hospital." I freeze and my eyes widen "We'll be right there." and I hang up.

I rush to my locker and grab my bag. "Jack what's wrong?" Rudy says. I didn't even know he was here. "Kim's in the hospital. We have to go. NOW!" We all rush out of the dojo into Rudy's van. "Which hospital is she at?" Rudy says "St. Anne's on Jackson Street." He speeds out of the parking lot and we make our way to the hospital. "Isn't St. Anne's in like 40 minutes away from the mall?" Grace asks. Rudy nods and says "Yeah, but if there's traffic, about an hour." You see Seaford has two hospital Seaford Hospital, a community hospital people are sent to if St. Anne's is too busy.

St. Anne's is on the other side of town. Seaford is a huge town. It's the biggest city in California. Wait how do I know that?! I have been spending way to The only thought running through my head is if Kim is okay? (AN: I was gonna end it here, but I'm gonna make it longer for you guys.)

**Brody's POV **

"We'll be right there." He said and then he hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and exhaled. The doctor came out and asked to have a word with me. I walk over to him "What's your name son?" he says "I'm Brody Carlson." I say.

"Well, Brody, Ms. Crawford is more injured than you might have thought. She has various bruises, almost everywhere on her body. The are many burns on her back, and a couple on her arms and legs. There are so many scars, old and new, and cuts everywhere on her body. Her face had make-up on it. When we removed it...the sight was un-bareable. Do you know where she got all of these?" He said I shake my head 'no' "No, I don't. I didn't even know about it."

"Well we cleaned all of the cuts and we did our best to treat the bruises and burns. She has two very long cuts on her stomach. We stopped the bleeding, but she's needs stiches on them as soon as possible and she need stiches for the cut on her cheek as well. Though there is a slight chance that she could fall in to a coma after we put in the stiches.

Reason being she lots a tremendous amount of blood, and when you brought her here she almost did fall into a coma, but we put blood into her system. She will lose even more blood during the surgery, the chance is not that big, but it's still a chance." He says.

"How much of a chance, and how long will the surgery take?" I ask "Well about 35% chance, and they are preparing her now, so the surgery should take about half an hour." I nod and he says "I'll come and get you when the surgery is over." he walks away and I walk back into the waiting room.

* * *

_** * Half an hour later still Brody's POV ***_

I am tapping my foot impaitently. I'm getting nervous. I look down the hall and see the doctor coming out of the doors. I stand up and he walks over to me with a smile. "Everything went perfectly. She's awake and you can see her if you want. She's in room 347. If you go down this halway, take a right, it's the third door on the left." he says.

"Thank you doctor." I fast walk into the direction of Kim's room. I slowly open the door and see Kim lying down on the hospital bed. I pull up a chair next to her bed and ask "How ya feeling?" She shruggs "Okay, I guess. I'm in pain, but other than that, okay." I slightly chuckle "Thank you" She says "For what?"I ask "For saving me." "Anytime." I say

"The doctor told me something interesting." I say "Oh yeah, like what?" she asks "He said that you have burns, cuts, brusies, and scars almost everywhere on your body. Mind explaining? I saw what that man did to you with the whip and the gun. Who was that?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath and bites her lip. "Brody..I-I can't...tell you. I can't tell anybody." She says "Kim, come on, what is going on?! Why can't you tell anybody?!" I say "Because I can't! Nobody will understand and besides if I tell anyone. Everything I love and care about...will be taken from me, and I'll be lonely." she says.

"Kim come on. What's so bad that you can't even trust one of your best friends?" I say. "Brody...If-If I tell you...you have to promise, you have to swear on your life that you will never ever tell ANYONE. Okay?" I nod and she takes another deep breath. "For the past 9 years...my dad has been abusing me."

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. So tell me what you think on this chapter. I'm still working on the next chapters for some stories, but I'll try to get them up A.S.A.P**

**Peace-Out! :P**

**~ MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It**


End file.
